I Like You
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Apa kau percaya mitos? Konon kata nenekku, jam milikku itu membawa keberuntungan. [Verkwan] #LoveAtFirstSight #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #Veyyeon21


**I Like You**

 _by : Veyyeon21_

Choi Hansol | Boo Seungkwan

* * *

Ini kedua kali, bagi seorang bertubuh sedikit berisi dengan gumpalan berlebihan di pipi itu berkunjung kemari—berburu bersama sang ayah, yang berprofesi sebagai kolektor barang-barang unik.

Pertama kali ia berkunjung kemari, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat datang… ingin mencari benda yang seperti apa, Tuan?" salam seorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Saya berkeliling dulu, akan mencarinya sendiri. Ayo, ayah…"

"Baiklah, silahkan."

Dibandingkan sang ayah, si gembil itu terlihat lebih antusias. Jajaran benda lampau menyapa kedua matanya; guci keramik berpola naga, gantungan sarung pedang yang terlihat usang—tetapi dia sama sekali tak merasa aneh, tentu saja. Sosok bernama lengkap Boo Seungkwan ini sudah sering menjumpai benda-benda bernilai seni tinggi, antik, asli dari kastil-kastil kerajaan terdahulu—begitu katanya.

Dia kemari hanya ingin mengekori sang ayah, sering kali bimbang ketika mendengar para tetangga berkelakar; seseorang yang acap kali pergi ke luar kota untuk tujuan pekerjaan, itu hanya sekedar alasan. Banyak pria yang memakai dalih demikian untuk urusan lain, bertemu istri kedua; misal.

Jadi, begitu bangun tidur, selepas membersihkan diri dan rumah, Seungkwan merengek dan _standby_ di dalam jok mobil ayahnya terlebih dulu. Bahkan, sang ayah belum memberi izin untuk dia turut serta.

Dan, dia dipercaya sekarang, ayahnya bersih—bersih dalam artian buruk yang sering ia dengar. Sosok pemilik bentuk hidung yang sama dengannya itu benar-benar menepati janjinya, tak ada pertemuan lain paska kepergian ibunya. Bukan, Seungkwan bukan anak yang tak mau peduli dengan urusan yang satu itu. Seungkwan paham ayahnya butuh teman, butuh pendamping yang benar-benar tulus menemani beliau hingga nanti. Itu sebabnya ia mengekori Tuan Boo, jika memang benar ayahnya dekat dengan perempuan lain. Setidaknya, Seungkwan harus tahu dan menilai, pantas atau tidak kah beliau menjadi pengganti sang ibu.

"Ayah, yang disana bagus.. ku yakin, kita dapat menjualnya lebih mahal di Jeju nanti." Ia berbisik lirih pada sang ayah. "Disana, piring dengan pola kaktus itu timbul, permukaannya datar tapi jika kita menggantungnya di dinding ruang tengah, pantulan warna semburat merah tua itu akan memancar jika terpias cahaya. Cantik, ayah."

Sang ayah tersenyum, tak menyangka sama sekali jika putra semata wayangnya ini mewarisi 'kegemaran' yang beliau miliki.

"Apa kau sudah selesai memilih?"

Dengan senang hati Seungkwan menunjukkan sebuah benda. Itu jam sandar; bertulang kokoh, berbahan serutan kayu gaharu, dial jam berpola rumit—sketsa wajah dewi Aphrodite.

Jika ukiran di puncak jam itu ia gosok, maka aroma daun segar akan menguar. Jam ini sudah Seungkwan incar sedari pertama menapakkan kaki ke dalam sini, dua tahun lalu. Mendapati benda yang ia inginkan belum laku, tak berlu berpikir banyak ia segera memilihnya. Ingin ia pajang di samping pigura foto keluarganya.

Merasa jenuh dan gerah dengan berjubel pemasok lain, lebih lagi suara tawar-menawar harga bersahutan. Seungkwan memilih berpamitan dan berjalan keluar. Benda di tangannya tak akan ia lepaskan begitu saja, dia sudah menunjukkan benda itu pada si penjual, tinggal ayahnya saja yang setor totalan. Dengan santainya dia bersandar pada kap mobil, menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling.

Dan, bermenit diam diri, Seungkwan dibuat histeris ketika seseorang yang tak dia kenal merampas jam dalam pelukannya kemudian berlari menyusuri jalan raya.

"Y—YA! Pencuri! A—ayah, pencuri… ah, sial."

Sadar tak ada seorang pun yang melihat ia tertimpa musibah, Seungkwan memutuskan tunggang langgang mengejar sosok berpakaian santai dengan celana penuh tambalan itu dari belakang. Si pencuri bertopi ini sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Si pencuri bertopi ini sesekali menoleh ke belakang melirik Seungkwan, memantau dari balik topi bulat di kepala.

"Hei, berhentilah!"

"Ya berhenti ku bilang!"

"Tolong aku, dia pencuri Tuan…"

"Tuan, dia mencuri barangku."

Seungkwan nyaris menangis ketika orang-orang disekelilingnya menatap penuh tanda tanya. Tak ada satupun yang mau membantu mengejar pelaku kejahatan.

Demi Tuhan, Seungkwan sudah dibuat kewalahan. Banyak tikungan yang pencuri itu lalui.

Selain ia lelah, tak mengerti seluk-beluk jalanan di kota ini pun menjadi pokok utama.

"Berhenti ku bilang! Apa kau tuli, hah? Pria tuli, berhentilah! Apa bagusnya mencuri barang kuno seperti itu, dasar gila!" Seungkwan mendumal gamang dalam larinya.

Kedua tangannya bertumpu di lutut ketika sosok di depannya berhenti menambah langkah. Seungkwan ambruk diantara bentangan rumput hijau, sementara si pencuri itu sendiri menyeringai menang. Bersandar punggung di sebuah ranting kokoh sebuah pohon.

Seungkwan batal merapalkan sumpah serapah ketika tahu siapa lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. "K—kau, kau bocah penjaga pintu masuk dasar gila! Kurang ajar sekali." Satu tendangan Seungkwan hadiahkan di tulang kering sang pencuri.

"E—eh? Bocah?"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam diperlakukan seperti ini! Kau akan kulaporkan pada pemilik toko itu, kau akan kehilangan pekerjaan!" sungut Seungkwan. Ia sudah berhasil meraih jam miliknya kembali.

"Itu toko ibu ku, laporkan saja."

"Hahaha mana ada pencuri mengaku? Kau pikir aku bodoh, huh? Hanya orang sinting yang mau menghancurkan prediktat bagus toko terkenal milik keluarganya sendiri?"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku putra pemilik toko itu."

"Hahaha, kemudian berprofesi sebagai penjaga pintu? Lucu! Aku akan melaporkan mu pada polisi, kau sudah melakukan tindak kriminal!" satu jari Seungkwan teracung di udara.

"Laporkan saja, ayahku juga polisi."

Seungkwan nyaris mengumpat, ia terkekeh lagi sembari berkacak pinggang, "Sepertinya kau lebih pantas aku jebloskan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa. Setelah berkata kau anak pemilik toko, kini anak seorang polisi. Berhentilah berandai-andai, dasar pencuri gila!" satu tendangan kembali Seungkwan layangkan di bagian yang sama.

"Sakit, kau tahu… ash." Si pencuri mengerang.

"Biar saja, supaya kau tahu rasa! Pencuri itu memang harus di beri pelajaran."

"Nama ku Hansol." Dan tanpa di duga, setelah mendesis sakit, sosok ini mengulurkan tangan, menampilkan sebuah senyum menawan—dia tampan. Seungkwan nyaris tersedak liur ketika topi bulat yang menutupi kepala itu terbuka, memperlihatkan surai keemasan. Sesaat ia terpesona. Tapi ketertarikan Seungkwan lenyap kala ingat siapa sosok berandal ini.

"Aku tak pernah mau tau siapa nama orang yang mencuri barang milikku."

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya kembali, aku tidak mencuri hanya meminjam."

Seungkwan mengerjap, pria ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun—darimana kata meminjam itu berasal, jika dia mengambilnya secara paksa?

"Hahaha, hei orang gila! Di kelas berapa kau tamat belajar? Kau tak bisa membedakan mana meminjam dan mana mengambil sembarangan? Ah sial! Aku tak berminat bicara dengan pencuri sepertimu!"

Seungkwan tergopoh berbalik badan, kemudian ia kembali menghadap ke depan ketika samar mendengar sosok bernama Hansol itu berujar. "Memangnya kau paham jalanan kota ini? Kau tahu kemana akan kembali?"

Seungkwan baru tersadar, mereka tersasar di tengah taman gersang setelah banyak belokan yang terlewati. Alhasil Seungkwan marah sejadi-jadinya. "Ini semua ulah mu! Kau dengan sembarangan mengambil barang milikku! Bagaimana jika nanti ayahku mencari? Bagaimana jika ayahku kebingungan? Jika saja kau bertindak kurang pekerjaan seperti ini aku pasti sudah pulang."

Hansol menggaruk kening, "Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar paham dengan ucapanmu. Itu aksen kota pedalaman yang kental, aku hanya tahu yang akhir saja. Itu sebabnya aku membawamu kemari, karena aku tak ingin orang yang kusukai pulang."

"A—apa? O—orang yang apa? S—Su—"

"Su..supir?"

"Su—suk—"

"Syukur?"

"YA!"

"Sukai. Ya, aku menyukaimu makanya aku tak ingin kau pulang cepat dan ingin kau bertahan disini lebih lama. Aku sudah lama menunggumu kembali kemari, setiap hari aku berdiri di depan pintu toko… setiap satu bulan sekali, aku lihat ayahmu datang sendiri. Setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau tak datang lagi. Aku menunggu."

"T—tahun? Menunggu?"

Mendadak Seungkwan meremang. Ia merasa sedang berdiri di tengah bahaya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berkata menyukainya di hari pertama kali mereka bertemu? Oh—ralat—pertama baginya, kedua bagi lelaki bernama Hansol tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan… kepala ku, aduh! Aku bisa tertular gila jika bertahan disini lebih lama lagi, aku harus kembali." Seungkwan ingin berlari tetapi telapak kiri Hansol sudah mencekalnya lebih dulu.

"Aku serius. Ah, begini… begini…" Hansol melepas cekalan tangannya kemudian melanjutkan bersuara, "Kau mungkin memang tak melihatku waktu itu, tapi aku melihatmu… aku melihatmu, memantau jam yang kau peluk itu lama sekali. Itu jam milikku, asal kau tahu. Ash…bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Aku bingung. Eum begini, apa kau percaya mitos, menyukai seseorang di pandangan pertama? A-aku merasakannya, padamu, hal itu." ujar Hansol malu-malu.

Seungkwan sudah berkeringat dingin sekarang, hari ini terlampau banyak kejutan yang ia peroleh.

"Ketika aku berlari mencari tangga untuk menurunkan jam itu dari gantungan dan ingin kuberikan padamu sebagai salam perkenalan, ternyata kau sudah pulang. Itu sebabnya, jam itu kembali ku pajang di tempat yang sama. Banyak yang mengincar benda itu, tapi aku sudah berpesan pada ibu untuk tidak menjualnya pada siapapun. Aku berharap kau kembali dan menginginkannya lagi. Dan, harapan ku terkabul, aku senang sekali. Sekarang, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu? Tidak kah kau keberatan untuk berkenalan denganku?"

Seungkwan diam.

"Maaf, ya aku tahu tindakanku beberapa menit lalu menyulut emosi mu. Maaf, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara tepat untuk berkenalan. Sejujurnya pun aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa tindakan bodoh itu ku lakukan." Hansol mengatur napas, "Jika ucapanku membuatmu tak nyaman, lupakan. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tak ingin terbebani dengan hal menggelikan ini haha, maaf ya?"

"A—aku… bagaimana ini? Lalu jam ini? Itu—"

"Choi Hansol." Ulang Hansol, sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk kedua kali.

"B—Boo Seungkwan. Ya, namaku Seungkwan. Dan, sekarang aku ingin pulang… pencuri—eh, itu—Hansol… aku ingin pulang."

"Apa kau percaya mitos? Konon kata nenekku, jam milikku itu membawa keberuntungan. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi rasa ragu itu terkikis dan habis begitu saja hari ini…hari dimana orang yang ku sukai kembali, aku mendapatkan keberuntungan berlebih—dapat melihatmu lagi, berlarian, berkenalan."

Berlarian katanya? Berkenalan dengan cara seperti itu? Sopan sekali.

"Hansol, a—aku ingin pulang." Pangkas Seungkwan.

Alhasil, pemuda Choi itu menghela napas, "Ku harap, aku bisa mendapat keberuntungan lain setelah memberikan jam itu padamu. Berharap kau menyukaiku, boleh?" semburat merah jambu segera menjalari pipi Seungkwan.

"Mari pulang?" Hansol mengulurkan tangan, dan Seungkwan membalasnya takut-takut.

Dalam perjalanan kembali itu, Seungkwan berkecimpung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Keberuntungan bagi Hansol, kesialan bagi dia? Tentu saja. Mendegar penuturan pemuda yang masih saja menerbitkan senyum manis disebelahnya itu, ingin rasanya Seungkwan membanting jam dalam pelukannya—tapi dia tidak rela.

Menyukainya? Astaga, pipi Seungkwan kembali merona.

Sepanjang hidup, baru pertama kali ia mendapat pengakuan ini. Sensasi yang menakutkan, mengejutkan dan menyenangkan—kombinasi ini membuat Seungkwan di serang migrain. Tak menyangka saja, ia disukai seseorang di awal pertemuan pertama? Pertama, huh!

Seungkwan ingin pingsan rasanya.

Dan, ia sesak napas dan nyaris pingsan betulan ketika Hansol kembali berkelakar, "Rumahmu dimana? Sekolahmu? Aku akan meminta ayah dan ibu, untuk mengurus surat pindah belajarku kesana."

 _Ayah… tolong aku, tolong aku… yang berada di sebelahku ini murni orang tak waras._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Author's note;

Jika ingin terbang tinggi, jangan mundur hanya karena titikan hujan~ jika dengan hujan saja kau sudah menyerah, bagaimana nanti menghadapi terjangan badai?

Bila dengan sedikit kesamaan saja kau sudah menyerah, bagaimana nanti jika ada story dengan jalan cerita yang 'benar-benar sama' :)

I love you, semangat…!


End file.
